Big Brother: Instagram (Season 1)
Big Brother: Instagram (Season 1) (abbreviated as BBIG1) was the inaugural season of Big Brother: Instagram. It began on June 23rd, 2017 and lasted 12 days until July 4th, 2017, where Logan was voted the winner over Sarah by a vote of 6-3. Production Development After much deliberation, casting for BBIG1 opened in mid-June of 2017 by a volunteer-only basis. The series was begin once a total of 16 houseguests confirmed their participation. The season would be broadcast on the host, Jack's, finsta account. Main Twists The theme of the season was known as "In the City." Most twists did not relate to the over-arching theme of the season. Twist #1: Nomination Vote The first twist of the season began the first night, when every houseguest had to pick one person they wanted to see be nominated. The two houseguests with the most nominations would be the nominees for the week. If one of them was saved with the Power of Veto, the person with the third highest nominations would be the replacement nominee, and so on. Twist #2: Instant Eviction This twist meant that whoever won HoH would have to immediately make their two nominations for eviction. Furthermore, there would be no Power of Veto competition, and therefore both of those nominees would automatically face the vote. Twist #3: The Comeback The public voted (based upon likes) which of the three first evictees would return to the game. Twist #4: Diamond Power of Veto During a Power of Veto competition, a houseguest secretly won the Diamond Power of Veto, which on eviction night, can save one of the nominees, and the holder would name the replacement instead of the HoH. Twist #5: Double Eviction 1 Instead of nominating two houseguests for eviction, this HoH would have to nominate three. Via a house vote to save one of the three nominees, the two nominees with the fewest votes will be evicted. Twist #6: Double Eviction 2 Instead of nominating two houseguests for eviction, this HoH would have to nominate three. For this eviction, each houseguest had two votes to evict, and the two nominees with the most votes would be evicted. Twist #7: Halfway Houseguest At the halfway point of the game, a special 17th, houseguest was added to the game. Twist #8: Jury's HoH, Public's Eviction For this twist, the jury would make the two nominations, and the public would comment which of the two final nominees they wanted to see evicted. Twist #9: Jury Eviction As the jury contained 10 houseguests, one of them was evicted by the Final 3 in order to make the jury an odd number. Houseguests The season originally started with 16 houseguests. On Day 7, a 17th houseguest, Caitlin, entered as the Halfway Houseguest. Other Appearances Aurianna, Caitlin, Kayla, Nadel, Paola, Sami, & Sophie all went on to appear on BBIG2, placing 7th, 11th, 1st, 4th, 13th, 15th, & 14th, respectively. Caitlin, Cristian, Jeremy, Kayla, Logan, Nadel, & Sarah all went on to appear on BBIG3, placing 10th, 9th, 6th, 8th, 14th, 5th, & 15th, respectively. Cristian, Jeremy, Nadel, & Paola all went on to appear on BBIG5, placing 11th, 6th, 5th, & 15th, respectively. Aurianna, Kayla, Nadel, & Paola all went on to appear on BBIG6, placing 15th, 6th, 17th, & 9th, respectively. Voting History COMING SOON. Trivia * This was the only season to be broadcast on @shpmeaker. * This is one of two seasons (the other being BBIG4) to have a cast of completely new players. * This season features the biggest initial cast, starting off with 16 houseguests. * BBIG1 has the most number of twists ever, with a total of nine. * BBIG1 was the only season to not have a concrete theme name until post-season.